Antes de Llegar a Tí
by Fanfiker-Apasionada
Summary: Sakura esta apunto de graduarse del instituto y esta muy conflictuada por la llegada de la universidad, un día de lluvia olvida su paraguas y tiene que correr a la parada de autobuses, allí el primer encuentro se da ente Itachi y ella. estos se vuelven recurrentes y poco a poco comienzan a surgir sentimientos de amor.
1. Chapter 1

... Antes de llegar a ti ...

Sinopsis

Sakura es un estudiante de último año de secundaria, sus preocupaciones son los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad y su asistencia, desde pequeña siempre fue auto-suficiente y muy poco dada con las personas, Naruto su mejor amigo desde la infancia, cree que debe vivir la vida al máximo encontrar el amor y hacer locuras, pero ella está muy concentrada en sus metas y no cree en el amor. Un día de lluvia olvida su paraguas en su casa y tiene que correr hasta la parada de autobús, allí produce el primer encuentro entre Itachi y ella, por cosas de la vida sus encuentros se hacen más recurrentes y poco a poco se ven involucrados en diferentes situaciones que provocan que se acerquen y nazca entre ellos un bello sentimiento llamado amor.

Poco a poco ella descubrirá quien es en realidad Itachi Uchiha, sus secretos y sus miedos.

...

Quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

El contenido de la historia es 100% de mi autoría, puede como que haya escenas para 16+, si esto ocurre dejare un mensaje indicándolo, es una historia de romance-escolar y momentos de vida.

Si dejas un comentario, una crítica reconstructiva o solo una crítica que sea con respeto, todos somos personas y nos lo merecemos, no soy una escritora profesional y puedo tener errores, esto lo hago con el fin de sacar mis más locas ideas de la mente y con el fin pura y exclusivamente de entretenerlos.

Tengo la idea de publicar una vez por semana y debes en cuando hacer maratones de capítulos, soy estudiante así que espero que tengan paciencia, desde ya soy solo una ✐✎Fanfikers Apasionada✐✎.


	2. A Primera Vista

_¡Justo hoy se te olvida el paraguas, deberías dejar de leer mangas y concentrarte cuando tu tía te habla!_

_Como era usualmente peleaba internamente con mi inner._

_No fue mi culpa, si el profesor no me hubiera pedido que me quedara a ayudarlo con los informes, esto no estaría pasando._

Tome mi bolso y lo coloque encima de mi cabeza, comencé a correr hacia la parada de autobuses para ir a casa. Por suerte no me había mojado demasiado en el trayecto, a mi lado había un chico con sus auriculares puesto, que ni siquiera se percato de mi presencia o eso creía.

En un memento me encontraba entre sus brazos y su paraguas extendidos para protegernos de una motocicleta que paso muy cerca de la vereda levantando el agua que se había acumulado, cuando apoye mi cara sobre su sudadera un exquisito olor invadió mis sentidos, cuando me soltó me gire sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

-¡Gra...Gracias!- dije sin mirarlo, al no oír respuesta lo mire de lado, era muy apuesto, su cabello era negro como la noche más oscura y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta, nunca antes había vistos ojos color ónix, eran hermosos, todo hacia a resaltar su tez, que peculiarmente a él le sentaba muy bien, desvié la mirada cuando él miro.

El autobús llego y subimos, tome un lugar y el paso a mi lado dejando su aroma a cada paso, inmediatamente llamo la atención de las chicas que había.

Miraba por la ventana la lluvia, ya estaba cerca de mi parada, me levanté y camine hacia la puerta de salida, el autobús paro y baje juntó a un par de personas, camine hacia el complejo de departamentos donde vivía con mi tía Tsunade.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!- dije al abrir la puerta, era normal no recibir respuesta, seguro mi tía estaba en el hospital trabajando doble turno, es una de las mejores medicas del distrito Konoha, camine a la cocina y deje mi bolso sobre la mesa, comencé a sacar mis cosas para ponerlo a secar, luego me metí en el baño para ducharme, debía evitar resfriarme ya faltaba muy poco para que el invierno termine, pronto se daría uno de los fenómenos más hermosos en Japón, seguro invitare a Naruto a ver los cerezos que florecerán, y también con este fenómeno viene mi cumpleaños 18.

Cuando sentí que ya era tiempo de salir tome mi toalla y me envolví, camine hacia mi habitación para ponerme ropa y comenzar a estudiar, los exámenes finales se acercan y todavía no he podido elegir universidad.

El tiempo pasa volando, cerré mi cuaderno de deberes y tome mi monedero para ir a la tienda de convivencia al otro lado de la calle, tome el elevador y baje, cruce la calle cuando un aroma conocido llego a mí, justo cuando extendí la mano para abrir la puerta él estaba a mi lado, la señora de la tienda nos miro y yo sentía mis mejillas arder.

-¡Sakura! ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto la señora con una enorme sonrisa.

Mire a mi lado y él ya no estaba. _¡Tranquilízate el ni te debe de recordar!_

-¡Buenas Noches señora Matsumoto! Muy bien ¿y usted?- respondí mientras me dirigí hacia el estante de los postres.

-Aquí tengo tus Dumplings, te los guarde antes de que se acaben.- dijo con una sonrisa dejando a la vista el paso del tiempo por su piel. -Que sería mi vida sin sus Dumplings.- gire y camine hacia el mostrador para tomarlos y pagar, pero otra vez coincidíamos. –Por favor, tu llegaste primero.- dije ya que se estaba haciendo a un lado para darme el paso. -¡Gracias!- solo eso dijo para que me quitara el habla. Vi como el pagaba y se iba de la tienda, tome mi pedido y también salí. Volví a mi departamento y me prepare té, le mande un texto a mi tía y me fui a dormir.  
Mi alarma sonó a las 6 Am los miércoles era el día que me levantaba súper temprano para ver el capitulo del anime que estoy siguiendo, no me considero una otaku pero si una chica que sabe apreciar el arte de la animación. También preparo el desayuno para cuando llegue mi tía coma y descansé, también suelo preparar mi ventó. Perfecto el desayuno y el baño está listo, le deje una nota en el refri y me fui rumbo a la parada. Como todas las mañanas tome el autobús y me baje en la parada que está a un par de cuadras de la escuela y de camino compre dos botellas de agua de la maquina. Pase por la entrada y me dirigí al este en dirección al campo de beisbol y mire por unos segundos al equipo, como era costumbre Naruto era el pitcher y su mejor amigo Sasuke era el bateador eran los mejores del equipo, juntos eran imbatibles la escuela recibió grandes trofeos desde que ellos juegan en el equipo. Si bien Naruto es mi mejor amigo con Sasuke no tengo tanta relación amistosa, pero como he acostumbrado desde el primer año de instituto les traigo una botella de agua, la cual deje en sus respectivos bolsos y me fui con dirección a las aulas. 15 minutos después el timbre sonaba dando así el comienzo de clases, como siempre los últimos en entrar eran los que estaban club de deportes en la mañana y con ellos entraba el profesor de historia Kakashi.  
_¡Otra vez él!_  
-¡Buenos días estudiantes! Como pueden ver hoy impartiré mi clase acompañado, el es Uchiha Itachi, está estudiando historia en la universidad de Konoha, y está aquí para presenciar las clases que se imparten de esta materia, solo espero que no se distraigan con su presencia.- indico el profesor, el silencio que había fue roto por murmullos, más que nada por parte de las chicas. -¡Buenos días! No pretendo ser una distracción, hagan como que no estoy en el aula.- hizo una reverencia y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, me pareció ver que sonreía pero podría estar imaginando cosas. El tomo una de las sillas que se encontraban a un lado del aula y observaba al profesor y luego a nosotros y tomaba notas, durante toda la clase intente concentrarme sin poder hacerlo, era realmente raro, me encontré buscando su mirada y en algunas ocasiones pasaba pero rápidamente la desviaba, la primera hora paso muy lenta, me di cuenta que pase toda la hora dibujando a Itachi Uchiha, sus rasgos, el largo de su cabello, su mirada, todo en él era una obra de arte, estaba tan metida en mis dibujos que no me di cuenta que la hora había terminado.  
-Sasuke no sabía que tu hermano quisiera ser profesor.- dijo el rubio en la hora del almuerzo. - Ya está en tercer año de la carrera, por lo que tengo entendido pronto comenzara sus prácticas.- le contesto Sasuke.  
Me levanté tome mi bloc de dibujo y me dirigí a la azotea del instituto, el viento corría por lo que tuve que hacerme un rodete para que no me moleste, el paisaje que se veía era realmente hermoso, tome mi lugar de costumbre y comencé a dibujar, realmente me encantaba y me apasionaba, inmortalizar un lugar, un momento era lo que realmente quería hacer, pero las universidades de arte de Japón eran muy costosas y no quería que mi tía corriera con esos gastos, por eso mi mente divagaba por las listas de carreras que debía seguir.  
-Esos es muy hermoso.- su voz me volvió a paralizar, realmente su aroma era exquisito aunque estuviera mezclado con el humo del tabaco. ¿En qué momento llego? –Te vi tan sumergida que no quise interrumpirte, pero tenía que decirlo, times un gran talento. -¡Gracias! Pero que el director Hiruzen no se te acerque te retara si sabe que subiste a fumar a la azotea, sino pregúntale al profesor Kakashi.- dije sin voltearme realmente no lo podía hacer, notaria que estoy sonrojada, y todavía no logro entender el porqué.  
Tal como había sucedido ayer me volvía a encontrar con ella una y otra vez, realmente era muy raro, pero su aroma a cerezos no se me borraba de mi mente, nuestras miradas se siguen encontrando, pues parecía inevitable ella resaltaba entre la multitud.

_Su cabello rosa era extravagante, le daba el toque para no pasar desapercibida aunque lo quisiera, su belleza era exótica._


End file.
